


One Handed

by agrajag



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Amputee Eddie Kaspbrak, Bottom Richie Tozier, Disabled Richie Tozier, M/M, Top Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: [S]ex wasn't exactly fun at first. Not only did they have to figure out what would work for them now that Richie's leg hurt more often than not and Eddie was one arm short, but there also was the fact that Eddie din't even know what he liked in bed. He had confessed to Richie that he had known he was gay by high school but had never once experimented before he met Myra And, well, they hadn't had the best sex life, for obvious reasons.He and Richie made it work, though.Since they were fucking like bunnies, it didn't take them long to find what worked for them, and they settled into a nice routine of Richie riding Eddie until his leg gave out, and unfortunately not in a sexy way. He should have known better and realize that eventually Eddie was going to notice[.]
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	One Handed

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up with this random phrase in my head one morning and it inspired me to write this but then i kind of lost momentum so this was just quickly finished and not really looked over i hope it's still alright

Eddie had moved in with Richie after Derry, because it had only made sense.

He had called his wife from his hospital bed to say, 'I almost died, I'm longer afraid to be who I am and therefore can't keep living a lie, I'm gay, I want a divorce' and, uh, few other choice words. Richie hadn't stayed to hear the rest of what should have been a private conversation.

It was one of the only times he had left Eddie's room, once he had been discharged from his own, and that was only in part due to how clumsy he was at getting around with his crutch. Physical therapy was in his future, there was no doubt about that, but the doctor had warned him he'd most likely need a mobility aid for the rest of his life. A small price to pay to have Eddie alive and here with them --

\-- with him.

Because that's the other reason Richie had stayed glued to Eddie's side.

The main reason.

He was hopelessly in love with him.

And Richie would have gladly chosen hobbling around knowing it meant he would see what was to come in the Deadlights, being able to move Eddie out of the way of Pennywise's claw. 

He only wished he could have been faster and saved his arm.

Eddie had reassured him that there was nothing to be sorry about as they had both cried, Richie wiping his snotty nose on the sleeve of his shirt. Looking back, it had been a good bonding moment for the two of them, but not one Richie was determined to relive any time soon.

So he kept all those worries to himself, until Mike had wheedled them out.

Because it had only made sense for Mike to stay with Richie after Derry. He had travel plans to make, and sure, he _could_ have made them from Derry, but why the fuck would he now that he had other options? However, Stan was still in the hospital back in Georgia, Bill had to go fix his movie, and Bev and Ben were off to go be disgustingly cute, so Richie had offered one of his other spare rooms.

It had been awesome. Like life was just one giant sleepover.

Sure, Mike spent time browsing through travel brochures and Richie had started to piece his career back together. It had been easy enough to coordinate with Steve and release a statement about being sick, hence his swift departure from his last show, and how it had caused him to fall and injure his leg. He had to admit that even during all the hoopla, he had been nervous about his future. You know, if he was going to have one, but it looked like with Pennywise gone for good, their luck was starting to change.

Even Eddie was busy as he began his journey to discover his true self, or whatever crap those self books he was reading called it. Unfortunately, he had not completely shaken all of the lies his mother had instilled in him when he was growing up, and he was having some trouble adjusting to life as an amputee. He kept telling Richie that he knew that there was nothing wrong with it, but there was still this small voice in the back of his head telling him that he was no longer complete and that meant he was more susceptible to getting sick again. He was working on it, though, and Richie was incredibly proud of the progress he was making, and how quickly he was making.

So, yeah, they had other things to do, but they still had a lot of fun together too. Staying up late, drinking beers, playing Scrabble.

What? They were all huge nerds. That was how they had fun.

It was one of those nights, after Eddie had gone to bed, that the conversation had turned serious and Richie had spilled the beans to Mike. And not just the worries beans. The 'I'm gay and hide behind my stupid, raunchy comedy' beans The 'I'm in love with Eddie and kinda always have been' beans.

Mike was a fantastic listener, and had offered advice here and there, before grabbing them two more beers and putting in The Goonies. Richie had fallen asleep with his face pressed uncomfortably against Mike's shoulder as he had mumbled on about how hot Josh Brolin had been.

Eventually, Mike left.

Not the couch, that is, but Richie's apartment.

(Okay, so he _had_ left the couch too. It wasn't as if it was now permanently attached to him and he brought it along with him.)

He was finally going to see Florida, which is where his cross country trip was going to begin.

Well, technically it had begun in Chicago, but Richie didn't point that out. He had only taken Mike to see a few of the sights, after all, since he still looked absolutely ridiculous moving around. He tried not to be embarrassed by his limp, and he actually liked to think he was doing a good job at adjusting to his new normal. The truth of the matter was he couldn't stay out for too long before his leg started to hurt an unbearable amount.

He was able to drive Mike to O'Hare without a hitch, though, and Eddie left the apartment for the first time since they had holed up there and joined him in seeing Mike off. They had ended up calling it close since Eddie insisted on putting on the compression sock and tie the sleeve of his shirt by himself, but neither Richie or Mike felt comfortable offering to help when Eddie explicitly stated that he didn't need it. He had exited his room, grumbling slightly and looking rather flushed, but he had done it and Richie started to tear up, he was so overwhelmed with pride. 

It definitely had made the drive a little difficult.

There were more tears at the airport as he hugged Mike goodbye, and then Mike was crying as well. Eddie probably was, too, but he had always been good at hiding it. He leaned in to hug Mike when it was his turn, and frowned when he realized how he looked attempting a bear hug. He quickly shifted to a rather bro-ish looking one-armed hug, which Mike still eagerly returned. He then promised to send them a postcard as soon as he landed, which was frankly ridiculous, but Richie told him he was looking forward to it.

And then Mike was on his way.

Richie had been terrified that without Mike no longer there to act as a buffer, he would go and make things awkward with Eddie. Instead, the exact opposite happened.

They still would drink their beers and play Scrabble, but it felt so much more _intimate_ now that it was only the two of them.

They did all the grocery shopping together, and then subsequently all the cooking. They took turns teaching each other new recipes, and Richie didn't know if he looked forward more to his days and showing off his kitchen prowess or to Eddie's days and watching him bite his lip in concentration as he measured everything out perfectly. 

Then they would sit side by side on the couch, spending their 'work' day together. Eddie was still consulting with his company back in New York while applying for jobs in the area. You know, for when he was 'better' and could return to an office. Richie had of course told him that he didn't need to get 'better' but hey. Who was he to say anything? So he would offer words of encouragement when Eddie would start bitching, but mainly he bounced his new jokes off of a mostly unresponsive sounding board.

But every once in awhile, the corner of Eddie's mouth would quirk up, and Richie knew he had a winner.

Honestly, if Richie didn't know any better, he would say this was domestic bliss.

Because there also was the fact that they were sharing a bed.

The first night after Mike had left, Eddie knocked on Richie's door and said that he didn't feel as safe now that he was no longer sandwiched between them, and could he sleep there? Richie didn't even hesitate to let him in, and he didn't hesitate the second night, or the third, or when Eddie stopped asking. Slowly but surely he things started to take over Richie's room, but he couldn't care less when it meant he got to hold Eddie close every night.

It really was as if they were already dating.

Thankfully, Richie didn't have to do his least favorite thing in the world and actually communicate. His palms would start to sweat at the mere thought of asking Eddie about his... _feelings_. For someone who loved nothing more than to talk and talk and talk, when it came down to it, he was allergic to serious conversations. They probably would have stayed barely touching there on the couch until they were old and grey if it had been left up to him. As it was, one day, Eddie simply crowded him against the counter and kissed him after mumbling a soft 'good morning.'

Richie had wondered how he could do that without freaking out, given their history, but then he saw his hand shake as he poured his coffee, and it was oddly comforting.

It may be tough at times, but they could do this.

_Together._

And they were going to be alright.

Except for, well, the fact that neither of them ever wanted to leave the apartment. They obviously left when they had to pick up supplies, but that was the only time either of them step foot outside. Richie was dreading the day when he was going to have to start touring again, and he knew that despite all the talk about wanting to get back to work, Eddie was dreading that as well. He figured, though, that they had as good of an excuse as any, but perhaps it still was getting to them.

Richie did his best to cheer Eddie up in any way he could and, well, since they were sort of stuck in the comfort of the apartment, what better way was there to cheer him up than sex?

But sex wasn't exactly fun at first. Not only did they have to figure out what would work for them now that Richie's leg hurt more often than not and Eddie was one arm short, but there also was the fact that Eddie din't even know what he liked in bed. He had confessed to Richie that he had known he was gay by high school but had never once experimented before he met Myra. And, well, they hadn't had the best sex life, for obvious reasons.

He and Richie made it work, though.

Since they were fucking like bunnies, it didn't take them long to find what worked for them, and they settled into a nice routine of Richie riding Eddie until his leg gave out, and unfortunately not in a sexy way. He should have known better and realize that eventually Eddie was going to notice, and yet he was still surprised when Eddie confronted him about it.

"Why would you keep doing it if it cause you pain?" he demanded, poking Richie in the chest with his pointer finger.

('His _only_ pointer finger,' Richie's dumb ass brain supplied.)

"Uh, because it's kinda the only position we can do," Richie said, because he had _no_ self preservation. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice, Eds."

Eddie threw his hand up in the air.

"No one should be sacrificing anything!"

"Preeeeeety sure that's how relationships work, though."

"Compromises aren't _sacrifices_. I would give up sex if it meant you would stop hurting yourself."

Richie started to tear up, despite a desperate attempt not to.

"You're too good to me, Eds. I don't deserve you. Also," he quickly added before Eddie could contradict him, "I could never give up sex, even if I'm always in pain when we do it. Despite what _you_ think, I'm still willing to make that sacrifice."

Richie bowed with a flourish as he finished the sentence, and Eddie laughed. So that was a good sign. He still didn't look entirely happy, however, so Richie was probably still in hot water. He braced himself for the inevitable blowout, but it never came.

Eddie walked his fingers up the front of Richie's shirt, smirking up at him.

"Well, I'll just have to be on top then."

"But Eds..."

"Hey, not but anything. I am perfectly capable of doing it."

"You gonna fuck me one handed, baby?" Richie asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, baby," Eddie said mockingly, but his pupils were blown.

Richie caught his wrist and placed a kiss on the palm of his hand, causing Eddie to blush.

"Well, you should take me to bed, then," Richie said, all jokes set aside.

He took Eddie's hand in his and dragged him to their bedroom. (It was _their_ bedroom now!) They took their time undressing each other, since they kind of had to, but it still felt nice to unwrap Eddie like a present.

The best present Richie could have ever asked for.

He was less graceful when it came to himself, kicking his pants off while Eddie got the lube and condoms from the bedside table.

It felt strange to lay down at that point in the proceedings, but he went easily with a soft 'oof' when Eddie pushed him, once more, with his pointer finger. He then had to shuffle forward on his knees, and it was slightly awkward, but Richie let him do his thing.

Eddie _did_ surprise him with how effortlessly he reached behind himself and slid his fingers into Richie. And, yes, he went straight to two, and Richie yelped at the intrusion.

"Some pain can be good," Eddie said, smiling down at him. "You just need to be taught the difference."

"Oh yeah, I'm down for that," Richie said, panting as Eddie scissored his fingers.

They had done this -- Eddie opening Richie -- a few times before. It had always been the main act, however, on nights when neither of them had the energy to fuck, and they always laid on their sides to make it easier for Eddie. What if staying in this position became too much for him?

No, Richie knew that Eddie could do this. He certainly was proving it. Yes, Richie _did_ know, but he couldn't help but be worried. 

What if Eddie lost his balance and fell off the bed? What if he got a cramp in his arm? What if he had gained the ability to read minds, heard how Richie was doubting him, and therefore finally realized what a fuck up Richie was and left him?

Okay, so that one was simply his regular old insecurities rearing their ugly head.

He knew he had to stop freaking out and enjoy himself, or Eddie _would_ get pissed at him.

It was useless though, Richie thought, but then Eddie added a third finger, and that's when he saw stars.

" _Fuck_. Fuck, Eds. I need you. I need your dick in me _now_. Please."

"God, you're so impatient. I've only just added my finger. You really are making it seem like you want to be in pain. Is this seriously something that we need to discuss?"

"No. Please don't stop. I promise it's not a thing. Just want you so bad. You look so hot like this," Richie said, and it wasn't just in an effort to get Eddie moving along.

He really looked like a God up there, looking down on his faithful subject. The sweat was glistening on his pecs, and his hair was dangling in his face. His bicep had never looked so... so _sculpted_ before, and Richie would know. He watched Eddie work out _all_ the time.

If Richie hadn't already been in love, he would have fallen head first right then and there.

"You're just a big flatterer," Eddie mumbled, but he was smiling so wide, it must have been uncomfortable.

Richie reached out, running his thumb along his lower lip. Eddie laughed before nipping at him.

"Am I a flatterer if it's all true?" Richie countered.

He was cut off by a moan, however, when Eddie sharply thrust his fingers against his prostate.

"Whatever. I think we bantered so long that you're ready now, anyway."

Richie helped Eddie slide the condom on, and then laid back down to let Eddie have his way with him.

He had promised, after all.

Eddie stayed sitting up, although he had shuffled back a little, as he started to push in. Richie wanted to pull him into a kiss, but he had to trust Eddie. Only he could determine the best way to do this, and if that meant Richie had to go without kisses, then so be it.

He could satisfy himself by running his hands up and down Eddie's sides. He watched as that caused Eddie to shiver, but he never once stopped thrusting. It didn't even cause him to mess up his steady rhythm.

It seemed that the best way to do this required him to use his hand to hold onto Richie, and it was holding onto Richie's thigh so tightly that it felt as if he was repeatedly pinching the skin. Richie couldn't exactly see it from his current position, but he knew that it must be red, and that later it would start to bruise. The passing thought that maybe he _was_ actually into pain in some way crossed his mind because he found that he liked the idea of seeing the bruise and remembering Eddie fucking him.

With Eddie's hand otherwise preoccupied, though, that meant Richie had to get it together. And yet it was so hard for him to reach down and get a hand around himself when Eddie was fucking him so good. He could feel his eyes roll back into his head on particularly sharp thrusts and he didn't think he had ever been this loud in bed before in his life. And, like, obviously he was usually pretty damn loud in bed. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy being on top when you factored out the pain he would feel in his legs. It just was that in this position, it was like Eddie was _everywhere_. Like Richie could feel every inch of him, and honestly, he was starting to think that he wasn't even going to need to jerk himself off. That he could come from getting fucked alone.

And he wasn't the only one he was so affected. Eddie moaned above him as his hips started to move erratically.

"I'm getting close Richie," he said, his voice breathless. "I'm close, baby. Are you close?"

"I... I have just been enjoying the ride," Richie replied with a wry laugh, but he finally wrapped his hand around his cock. It had felt as if it were made of lead, it had been so heavy to simply do that, but now he was determined to come with Eddie. "I'll get there for you, Eds. Give it to me."

"That sounds so cheesy," Eddie complained, but then he was coming with a shout, and Richie couldn't help but laugh.

"You love how cheesy I am."

"I do," Eddie said, and slumped against Richie's chest. "Give me a moment and I can help out."

"Hey, you've already done more than enough," Richie said, running a hand through Eddie's hair. "How about you lay down and I can come on your abs?"

Eddie nodded against Richie's shoulder before rolling off of him. He nestled into the pillow on his side of the bed, legs sprawling out. He patted his stomach with his hand, and Richie didn't need to be told twice. He leaned over Eddie, a much more familiar position, but still incredibly hot. Richie jerked himself off hard and fast, moaning out Eddie's name as he quickly followed him into bliss, painting his stomach with his come.

With a content sigh, Richie collapsed right next to Eddie, leaning over to give his cheek a kiss.

"So... that was nice."

Eddie started laughing hysterically, and Richie joined him.

"Hope... I hope that was a lesson that you should talk to me when something is bothering you," Eddie said, once he had mostly calmed down. "Also, I think it's time we start looking into getting you a cane."

"Ooh, like one of those ones that the top comes out and it's a sword?"

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose as long as it's actually fucking functional, than sure."

Perhaps Richie was still slightly in denial about this being his life now, but he realized he was going to have to accept the difficult along with the good. And considering Eddie was the good, that meant he would be right by his side, so there really was nothing to fear. So what if he needed a cane? There was nothing wrong with that, and he could even get one that made him look bad ass.

"Alright, I'll look into a cane," Richie said, giving Eddie another kiss. A real one this time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
